This invention relates to domestic range cooking appliances of the type having a lift-up cooktop to provide convenient access to the area beneath the cooktop for cleaning, and in particular to an improvement in the structure accommodating the support rod or rods which support the cooktop in its raised position.
Lift-top ranges of the type in which the cooktop portion of the range is pivotally mounted at the rear of the range for pivotal movement between a lowered or normal position in which the cooktop rests on the range body and a raised position in which the area beneath the cooktop is exposed and readily accessible for cleaning are well known in the art, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,433 and commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,231.
Typically the cooktop is supported in its raised position by at least one metal support rod attached at one end to the cooktop with the free end extending through a slot in the top surface of the range body into a recess area within the range body. When the top is lifted the rod is partially withdrawn from the slot and snaps over the edge of the slot to support the cooktop in the raised position. Such appliances may also include a locator for positioning the cooktop relative to the range body when returned to its normal position. Typically the locator is provided in the form of a cylindrically shaped part attached to the either cooktop or the range body with a corresponding opening in the other part.
The prior art support rod arrangements perform the support function satisfactorily. However, since the rod is typically biased against the edge of the slot, metal to metal sliding contact occurs as the cooktop is moved between positions causing an annoying noise.
It is desirable to provide a solution to the noise problem without adding additional cost or complexity to the range structure.
The present invention satisfactorily solves the noise problem by providing a single integrally formed part which performs the locator function and also provides a relatively quiet non-metal bearing surface for the support rod to slide against effectively eliminating the noise resulting from the metal to metal friction characteristic of prior art support rod arrangements.